A Platform as a Service (PaaS) model can be used for cloud application development. A cloud provider can provide, to an application developer, hardware and software tools used for application development, using infrastructure located at or associated with the cloud provider. The application developer, as a user of PaaS, can use the infrastructure provided by the cloud provider rather than invest in purchasing and building such infrastructure on premise at the application developer.